Zmiana wachty
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Na Thousand Sunny ma dojść do rutynowej zmiany wachty, ale Zoro staje się powiernikiem Luffy'ego, którego ogarniają wątpliwości.


Przyjemny fanfik, który napisałam pod wpływem impulsu. Nie umiem pisać scen grupowych, a żarty Brook mi nie wychodzą, ale wydaje mi się, że mogło być gorzej. Oddaję w wasze ręce i proszę ładnie o komentarze. A tymczasem zabieram się za napisanie zaległych :)

**Zmiana wachty **

_(LuffyxZoro)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

Noce na Thousand Sunny różniły się od tych na Going Merry. Cała załoga odczuwała tę zmianę, nikt jednak nie mówił o niej głośno. Zapoczątkowała ona serię wątpliwości w członka dotąd silnej, zwartej drużyny.

Podczas tej szczególnej pełni księżyca kapitan statku usiadł na dziobie, pogrążony myślami w odległy świecie potężnych sił, z którymi dotąd nie mieli do czynienia, a u progu których mieli niebawem stanąć.

Sanji z rozmysłem stawiał cicho kroki, obawiając się zbyt szybkiego obudzenia przeklętego Marimo, a tym samym pozbawienia samego siebie przyjemności strofowania Zoro. Obcasy jego butów miarowo stukały o deski pokładu, roznosząc się po niewielkiej przestrzeni.

Męska sypialnia znajdowała się przy głównym pokładzie, więc nie musiał przemierzać schodów, żeby dostać się do mesy z pięcioma hamakami. Zwykle dwa z nich były wolne, bo któryś z członków załogi pełnił wachtę. Tym razem Sanji i Luffy zmieniali się z Zoro i Usoppem, których w tej chwili należało obudzić.

– Ty, Marimo! – zwołał w miarę cicho, żeby nie budzić niepotrzebnie innych załogantów. – Zmiana wachty! Słyszy? – dociekał, zbliżając się do koi, skąd wyłapał głośne pochrapywanie i mignęła mu zielona czupryna.

– Mówię, że zmiana wachty.

Stanął nad Zoro, ale nie oczekiwał, że ten za chwilę zerwie się z miejsca i popędzi na pokład. Kuk uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Sanji zakradł się z drugiej strony do hamaku, w którym jeszcze cztery godziny temu zajął miejsce Zoro, upewnił się, że to właśnie jego tam znajdzie i zamierzył nogą do ataku.

Kopniak wycelowany w zielonowłosą głowę trafił idealnie w cel, pozostawiając po sobie ogromnego, puchnącego siniaka. Sanji z szerokim, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem i palącym się w ustach papierosem postawił na ziemi nogę, obserwując, jak zdezorientowany Zoro rozgląda się po pogrążonym w ciemności pomieszczeniu.

– Co? Gdzie?

– Zmiana wachty – odezwał się dobrodusznie Sanji z rękami w kieszeniach, przygotowany do nocnego starcia z Marimo.

– Przeklęty kuku! – wrzasnął i wstał gwałtownie, a jego głowa natrafiła na mniejszy hamak, w którym spokojnie spał Chopper.

– Co się dzieje? – wrzasnął zaspany renifer, stracił równowagę, zakołysał się w swojej koi i upadł na ziemię pod nogi Zoro.

Zanim szermierz zdołał się zorientować w sytuacji, potknął się o niego i poleciał do przodu, prosto na koję Franky'ego.

– Co to za wrzaski? – zawołał przez sen cyborg, a Brook z opaską na oczach poderwał się z miejsca.

– Oj, takie tutaj hałasy, że prawie wyzionąłem ducha.

Nastąpiła zwyczajna chwila refleksji, a po niej:

– Zaraz, ja już dawno temu wyzionąłem, yohohoho!

– Głupi Marimo, co robisz zamieszanie – odezwał się Sanji, jakby to nie jego akcja wywołała cały ten chaos.

– Przeklęty kucharzyno, to twoja sprawka! – warknął szermierz, a Chopper jęknął rozmasowując sobie bok.

– Możecie się zamknąć, ludzie chcą spać – zawołał Franky, wyrywając ze snu Usoppa, wymachując długimi ramionami na małej przestrzeni mesy.

W pełni rozbudzeni załoganci byli w stanie ich uniknąć, ale śpiący jeszcze Usopp nie miał tego szczęścia i Franky przypadkiem zawadził o jego brodę, podrywając go w górę. Cios okazał się wystarczająco skuteczny, żeby kanonier wpadł w panikę i zaczął wrzeszczeć.

– Atak! Atak! Ratujcie się! Abordaż! – zerwał się ze swojej koi, zaplątał w materiał i upadł prosto na twarz, tracąc przytomność.

– Widzisz, co narobiłeś, przeklęty glonie!

– Hę? – Ostrze miecza błysnęło za sprawą wpadającego do środka księżycowego światła z pokładu. – To ty mnie kopnąłeś!

– Jakbyś się obudził, jak wołałem, to nie byłoby sprawy. Ale ty jesteś za głupi na to, zielenino!

Sanji bronił swojego stanowiska, zderzył się nosem z Zoro, który warczał wściekle. Między ich nogami siedział bezradnie Chopper, nie orientujący się w sytuacji.

– Co wy kretyni znowu wymyśliliście? – zapytał wzburzony Franky, grożąc im pięścią.

Brook śmiał się pod nosem, obserwując scenę w mesie.

– Gdybym miał serce, radowałoby się na ten widok – zauważył. – Chwila, serca też już dawno nie mam, yohohoho.

– Oi, Zoro! Sanji! – Chopper skręcał się między przyjaciółmi, starając się ich rozdzielić, ale jego starania zostały zignorowane.

– Zamkniecie się?! – Franky zamierzał tej nocy jeszcze spać, więc spróbował dołożyć swoje trzy grosze.

– Hej, Usopp! Usopp!

Chopper spróbował obudzić nieprzytomnego kanoniera, jednak ten nadal ze skrzywionym nosem leżał na ziemi z wypiętym tyłkiem i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie.

Drzwi trzasnęły nagle, a uwaga wszystkich, szczególnie przepychających się jak dwa koguty Zoro i Sanjiego, zwróciła się w ich stronę. Na tle jasnego światła stała kobieca postać w najbardziej bojowej pozie, na jaką było ją stać. Żyłka na jej czole drgała, a pięść zaciskała się mocno. Wpadła do pomieszczenia, zdzieliła po głowie wszystkich, jak leciało i dopiero wtedy zapanował spokój.

– Spać! – wrzasnęła, powracając do drzwi, stanęła w nich i zmierzyła towarzystwo rozmasowujące sobie głowy. – Ma być cisza, a jak jeszcze raz usłyszę bójkę w środku nocy, to mnie popamiętacie.

W nieułożonej fryzurze, skąpym stroju nocnym i podkrążonymi oczami stała przed nimi Nami, zbierając różne spojrzenia.

Zadowolony z ofiarowanego zainteresowania Sanji promieniał miłością, a jego uczucie aż za dobrze mógł odczuć wściekle łypiący na nawigatorkę Zoro. Chopper siedział między nim, a nieprzytomnym Usoppem, który jako jedyny z wypiętym tyłkiem i złamanym nosem nie oberwał, a łzy kręciły się w jego oczach zranionego renifera. Rzucił Nami bolesne, dziecinne spojrzenie i masował swojego guza.

– Kto ma teraz wachtę? – zapytała Nami, mrużąc powieki w walce na spojrzenia z Zoro.

Ich kłótnie były znacznie cichsze od toczonych regularnie między szermierzem a kukiem, jednak w większości to nawigatorka była górą. Zoro prychnął i odwrócił wzrok. Podniósł się na nogi i odwrócił w stronę Usoppa.

– Oj, Usopp, nasza kolej. Wstawaj! – warknął, kiedy Nami nie zniknęła po całym przedstawieniu, a jedynie niecierpliwie tupała nogą w miejscu, w oczekiwaniu mierząc szermierza.

– Co tylko zechcesz, Nami–chan! – zajęczał Sanji, gdy chwilę potem powaga powróciła na jego twarz. Nawigatorka zmierzyła go wściekle, a kuk dodał: – Zajmę się nimi, Nami–san!

Z poważniejszym wyrazem twarzy, łypnął na Zoro, łapiącego Usoppa za złamany nos i pociącego po ziemi. Kanonier nadal nie odzyskał przytomności, chociaż Zoro nie wydawał się wcale delikatny.

– Ma być cisza! – rzuciła rozjuszona Nami i trzasnęła drzwiami.

– Marimo, znikaj na pokład. I zawołaj Luffy'ego. Jeszcze nie wrócił – powiedział spokojnie Sanji.

Wsunął ręce w kieszenie pod marynarką i przetrzymał złowrogie spojrzenie Zoro. Szermierz zagroził mu pięścią i zrobił już krok w jego kierunku, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

– Na wachtę! – wrzasnęła Nami i rzuciła czymś w Zoro.

Ten obejrzał się za nią. Nawet nie rzucił Sanjiemu złowieszczego spojrzenia, minął nawigatorkę, ciągnąc za nos pojękującego z bólu Usoppa.

– Oi, Zoro... Zoro... to boli... Puść... – rozkazał słabo kanonier.

Szermierz uwolnił jego opuchnięty nos, a głowa Usoppa upadła ciężko na pokład pod wpływem niespodziewanego działania Zoro.

– Ej, Luffy! – krzyknął w stronę rufy, gdzie swoje ulubione miejsce zajmował kapitan.

Luffy siedział i w ciszy obserwował morze. Zoro wdrapał się po schodach, oparł katany o poręcz i usiadł po turecku, żeby kontynuować przerwaną brutalnie drzemkę. Przymknął powieki w nadziei na odrobinę spokoju, ale coś wyjątkowo mu nie pasowało.

– Wiesz, Zoro – zaczął Luffy, a szermierz zaalarmowany jego tonem, otworzył jedno oko, obserwując swojego kapitana. – Płyniemy do Nowego Świata.

W głosie Luffy'ego było zwyczajne podniecenie uniesionego radością dziecka, które wreszcie ma okazję osiągnąć to, czego pragnęło od wielu miesięcy, a coś wciąż mu przeszkadzało. Teraz stali przed drzwiami do najniebezpieczniejszego morza, więc Luffy musiał być nerwowy.

– Taaa. Nareszcie – zamknął oko, splótł ręce na karku, bo zbyt twarde drewno przeszkadzało w ułożeniu się wygodniej na miejscu.

– Nareszcie – powtórzył bezwiednie Luffy.

Tym razem Zoro zaprzestał moszczenia się w swoim miejscu i zwrócił całą uwagę na kapitana. Luffy siedział odwrócony do niego tyłem. Widział jedynie czerwoną koszulę powiewającą wraz z gwałtownymi podmuchami wiatru.

Noc był praktycznie bezwietrzna, co na morzu zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Zoro jeszcze dla pewności spojrzał na wiszący nieruchomo żagiel, po czym powrócił do obserwowania swojego kapitana. Woda delikatnie uderzała o butę okrętu. Księżyc dawał w tej chwili niewielkie oświetlenie, formułował raczej tysiące nieistniejących cieni.

– Kapitanie – zaczął Zoro poważnie, wiedział, że nostalgiczny nastrój, jaki opanował Luffy'ego wymagał stanowczej interwencji.

– Zoro, jesteś ze mną od początku – przerwał mu Luffy, zanim szermierz mógł kontynuować. – Uważasz, że dobrze zrobiłeś?

Przez chwilę szermierz nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem Luffy dowiedział się o zdarzeniu z Kumą, za co przez chwilę miał ochotę posiekać Sanjiego, ale moment minął, a kapitan nie powiedział nic więcej.

Zoro milczał długo, wsłuchując się w panującą ciszę, nieprzerywaną wrzaskami mew przelatującymi nad masztem. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i posłał Luffy'ego zagadkowe spojrzenie.

– Nie, będę podążał za tobą do końca – oświadczył stanowczo, na co Luffy drgnął, nie odwrócił się jednak, zamiast tego zaśmiał się, tak jak tylko on to potrafił. Lekko i dziecinnie.

– To dobrze – powiedział i zsunął na twarz swój kapelusz. – Oni gdzieś tam czekają – kontynuował pozornie bez związku ze sprawą, którą przed chwilą poruszył.

– Tak – potwierdził, doskonale orientując się, kogo miał na myśli jego towarzysz.

– Obiecałem Shanksowi, że oddam mu ten kapelusz – powiedział tak cicho, że Zoro pomyślał, że słowa te nie były kierowane do niego, przytaknął słabym mruknięciem. – Na ciebie też będzie czekał ten Shichibukai – oznajmił pewniej i odwrócił się do szermierza.

Zoro przeszył dreszcz strachu, kiedy dostrzegł na zwyczajnie rozpromienionej, pogodnej twarzy Luffy'ego tak silne zdecydowanie i gniew. Szermierz przełknął, siłą woli próbował nie odwrócić wzroku.

Kapitan Thousend Sunny rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie zachowanie, jedynie w sytuacji, kiedy bronił członków załogi, ich marzeń i przyszłości, w którą zwątpili. Determinacja Luffy'ego pozwoliła mu zwabić na swój okręt naprawdę barwną załogę, wśród nich każdy posiadał własną historię i brzemię z przeszłości, a zarazem wspaniałe marzenie do spełnienia.

– Zamierzam zostać największym szermierzem – oświadczył, rozumiejąc czego oczekiwał od niego Luffy, a twarz kapitana ozdobił uśmiech, nadal jednak dostrzegał na niej mrok.

– Zostanę Królem Piratów – zapewnił.

Zoro poczuł uścisk żalu, jakiejś niespotykanej tęsknoty i to wszystko za sprawą nastroju Luffy'ego. Naprawdę nabrał szczerej ochoty zostawienia go w samotności. Ich kapitan musiał coś sobie przemyśleć, wyjaśnić wątpliwości, on nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

– Wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą – oznajmił cicho, a Luffy popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Zapalił się ognik w jego oczach, a na pierś Zoro spłynęła nagła ulga.

– Wiem.

Luffy odwrócił się i spojrzał na horyzont. Łukowatą linię pozbawioną nierówności. Żadnej pomniejszej wyspy, jedynie czyste niebo przetykane gwiazdami.

– Damy sobie radę?

Padło nieoczekiwane pytanie, a zawstydzony wzrok Luffy'ego onieśmielił Zoro jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

– Jak to?

– Nie jesteśmy za słabi, Zoro? – zapytał Luffy pewniej, chociaż jego głos nie brzmiał nawet w połowie tak mocno jak zawsze.

Ich kapitan był przestraszony, niepewny nadchodzącej przyszłości. Zoro milczał, rozważając odpowiedź, a Luffy czekał w skupieniu na jego sądne słowa. Co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji?

– Płyniemy, żeby zdobyć siłę i spotkać silnych przeciwników – powiedział Zoro, a Luffy jedynie przytaknął.

– A co, jeżeli nie będę w stanie was ochronić?

Pytanie odbiło się głuchym echem w uszach Zoro, ale zmrużył powieki, rozumiejąc wreszcie, co zaprzątało uwagę Luffy'ego od chwili opuszczenia Thriller Bark. Tak proste wątpliwości, jednocześnie najgorsze z możliwych.

Wiara Luffy'ego w ludzi praktycznie od chwili, gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy nigdy się nie przeżywała kryzysu. Upór, z jakim dążył do osiągnięcia celu, podczas ratowania wszystkich swoich ludzi, imponował Zoro. Przyłączył się do niego, bo uwierzył, że ten człowiek poprowadzi go do spełnienia marzenia o staniu się najlepszym szermierzem na świecie.

– Co ty gadasz, Luffy? – zapytał ze złością. – Jesteś naszym kapitanem.

Słowo to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. Zawierało wszystko to, czego Zoro nie umiałby wyjaśnić, jednak Luffy'ego nie przekonało.

– Właśnie dlatego. Jeżeli nie dam rady. Oni są coraz silniejsi... Jeżeli pewnego dnia nie dam rady?

Mina ich kapitana sprawiła, że Zoro zamrugał.

– Masz nas, Luffy – oświadczył szermierz. – Możesz na nas polegać. Pamiętaj! – uniósł się, rozdrażniony zachowaniem ich kapitana.

Pozwolił sobie na brak w wiary we własną załogę, a tego Zoro nie mógł mu darować.

– Wiesz, że sami damy sobie radę, ale to ty jesteś kapitanem, więc przestań bredzić. Nie wkurzaj mnie – warknął Zoro, a Luffy zaniemówił.

Znowu zsunął na twarz kapelusz, kiedy zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok, jednak szermierz dostrzegł na jego ustach uśmiech. Sam kpiąco wygiął wargi i przymknął powieki. Odchylił głowę, żeby dać Luffy'emu chwilę na zebranie się.

Wyczuł ruch od strony dziobu, po którym wiedział, że Luffy entuzjastycznie skoczył na deski z głuchym dudnieniem. Słyszał, jak jego buty wydając denerwujący odgłos z każdym krokiem, jak Luffy przystanął u jego boku, jak kucnął, dźgając go palcem.

– Oj, Zoro – zawołał i wydął policzki. – Śpisz?

– Nie, kretynie.

– Wyglądałeś, jakbyś spał – zaśmiał się Luffy, kiedy Zoro otworzył jedno oko.

– Sam idź spać, bo kuk się obruszy – warknął, posyłając spojrzenie zamkniętym drzwiom do mesy chłopaków.

– I co z tego? – naburmuszył się Luffy, a Zoro doszedł do wniosku, że powrócił do siebie.

Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę sobie teraz myślał, cieszył się jednak, że zdołał rozwiać jego wątpliwości.

– Oj, Zoro – zaczął znowu Luffy.

– Czego? – warknął szermierz z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Dzięki.

I Luffy pocałował go w usta.

Zoro otworzył szeroko oczy, ale Luffy zdążył już uciec. Zeskoczył z rufy i pobiegł głośno się śmiejąc do mesy, a oszołomiony Zoro patrzył za nim głupio. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, skrzywił się i rumienił, uświadamiając sobie, że został pocałowany przez tego dzieciaka. Sama myśl, że mógłby ich łączyć tego rodzaju związek wydawała się absurdalna.

– Przeklęty kretyn! – warknął, wściekle zagryzając wargi.

Próbował się ogarnąć, ale zanim to się udało, ktoś pojawił się na horyzoncie.

– Hej, Zoro – dobiegł do niego głos Usoppa.

A po chwili jego głowa wyłoniła się na schodach.

– Czy to w porządku? – zapytał i zaśmiał się nerwowo, wyraźnie czymś zakłopotany.

Zoro nie był w stanie jeszcze się pozbierać, więc kanonier zastał go w pełnej zażenowania sytuacji.

– Co?

– No, ty i Luffy – podpowiedział Usopp. – Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale w końcu to nasz kapitan i... i... – zaczął się jąkać, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– W porządku, długonosy – oświadczył z powagą Zoro, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Tylko gęba na kłódkę.

– Jasne, jasne – pomachał lekceważąco ręką przed nosem. – I tak nikt by mi nie uwierzył. – Zaśmiał się głośno, chociaż Zoro przysiągłby, że trzęsły mu się nogi razem z całym tułowiem.

Zoro zasnął, a Usopp umknął na bocianie gniazdo, zerkając w dół na śpiącego szermierza, kiedy myślał, że Zoro go nie widzi.

Szermierz zaśmiał się do siebie. Przyjemne uczucie wypełniło go od środka i Zoro nabrał pewności, że w Nowym Świecie będzie miał większą szansę na realizację marzeń, mając u swojego boku tak nieprzewidywalnego kapitana.

KONIEC


End file.
